Les Mémoires de Boe
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Arrivé vers la fin de sa si longue vie et alors qu'il est seul dans le bâtiment du sénat de New New York City, Face de Boe décide de raconter sa longue et mystérieuse histoire à l'infirmière-chatte à ses côtés. Voici donc les mémoires du capitaine Jack Harkness.
1. Présentation

**Les Mémoires de Boe. **

**Ou « Les Mémoires d'un Homme qui ne pouvait plus mourir… »**

**Prologue :**

C'est enfin le temps de dire au revoir à ce monde. Après des milliards d'années de vie et de morts, me voilà enfin à la fin du voyage. Et je n'ai plus rien de l'homme que j'étais. Je ne suis plus que cette tête, cette légende. J'ai déjà revu par deux fois celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et je sais que ça veut dire que je mourrais bientôt. Comment je pourrais enfin mourir, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais que ce ne sera qu'un immense soulagement. J'ai trop vécu, vu trop de choses, souffert trop de guerres, aimé trop de gens pour tous m'en souvenir,…

L'infirmière chatte, qui me soigne depuis des dizaines d'années pour faire sa pénitence, est la dernière survivante de la ville haute de New New York. Avec moi : la Face de Boe. La légende vivante. Le Docteur va venir. Une fois encore, une dernière. Et je devrais lui laisser mon message. Qu'il n'est pas seul… Comme tout cela me semble remonter à si loin ! Est-ce la peur de mourir pour de bon cette fois qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs à mon esprit ? Ou est-ce parce que je suis désormais aux portes de la mort et que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre l'arrivée de mon Docteur ?

Je peux toujours parler, je ne peux plus écrire. Mais après la vie que j'ai vécue, j'aimerais qu'il reste une trace de la triste histoire de ma vie. Heureusement que mon infirmière est avec moi. Elle, elle peut écrire mes mémoires. Alors ce long récit, je vais vous le dicter, mon amie. Et pour commencer ce long roman, je commencerais par l'origine de mon nom. Face de Boe… Boe… Il remonte à si loin et c'est lui que j'ai choisi pour finir ma vie. La péninsule de Boe m'a donné ce nom, et c'est là qu'a commencé la longue et tumultueuse histoire de la vie de Jack Harkness.


	2. Partie Une

**Partie une****: Face de Boe, agent du temps**.

\- une enfance si lointaine…

Jusqu'où mes premiers souvenirs remontent-ils ?

Je vois une immense baie, une plage, et toute une série de bâtiments sur une digue. Parmi ces maisons, il y a notre appartement. Mes parents sont nés ici, mes grands-parents aussi. Toute la famille que j'ai jamais connue depuis au moins trois générations. Cette digue, cette plage se situe très loin de Nouvelle Terre, la planète où je vis depuis près d'un millénaire.

Elle est loin de tout en fait. Loin de la Terre d'origine qui était encore la capitale de l'empire colonial humain au temps de mon enfance. Le LIème siècle qui débutait à peine quand je suis né. Ce siècle qui marque l'une des plus prestigieuses époques de la civilisation humaine. Ce siècle que j'ai connu deux fois et que je revivrais encore si je le pouvais. Mon siècle comme je voudrais toujours l'appeler.

Cette péninsule de Boeshane, située dans le système d'Ipsos, de l'extrémité orientale de la Voie Lactée. C'est ma maison, mon monde. Celui où vivront toujours mes heureux souvenirs de l'enfant sage. Et inconscient des terribles dangers et tentations que recèle l'univers…

(…)

Le soleil brillait fort en ce matin de novembre. La plage est pleine de rires et je vois mon petit frère qui joue avec un ballon. Les temps étaient si joyeux, si innocents en ces temps.

Comme j'ai mal à repenser à ces moments de bonheur en sachant aujourd'hui l'horrible sort qui t'étais réservé, mon petit-frère. Mais pendant ce temps-là de notre enfance, nous étions proches, toujours ensemble, à jouer sur cette plage, à rêver de l'avenir et des étoiles plus loin que la Péninsule. Nous les avons vues tous les deux ces étoiles.

Mais nous n'étions plus ensemble à ce moment-là.

\- le jour le plus dur de ma vie.

L'un de mes pires souvenirs - et cela malgré mes milliards d'années - me ramène toujours à ce soir-là… La plage n'était alors plus pleine de cris de joie et de rires comme elle devait l'être. Non, c'étaient des cris de terreur et des pleurs qui résonnaient partout autour de nous : Nous étions attaqués !

(…)

La Péninsule était habitée par des colons humains aventureux. Mais il y avait aussi de terribles créatures qui ne connaissaient que la barbarie... Mon père était avec nous et il m'avait dit de le surveiller, Gray. De le garder auprès de moi, de le protéger. J'étais si jeune mais il l'était plus encore, et Gray m'à laché la main… Je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

Ma vie entière à pris à partir de cela un autre tournant. Plus sombre… Après mon pauvre frère, Gray, c'est mon père que ces barbares m'ont enlevé. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, en pleurs et décontenancé par l'attaque, j'ai trouvé le cadavre de mon père et ma mère en pleurs.

Elle m'en voulu de la mort de son mari et de la disparition de son jeune fils. Elle n'a jamais pu s'en remettre, tout comme moi... Elle est morte quelques années plus tard, lors d'une nouvelle attaque de la Péninsule. J'en ai réchappé à nouveau. Déjà, on m'appelait le survivant, celui qui vivait toujours quand les autres disparaissaient. J'aurais peut-être dû mourir avec eux…

\- adieux à la péninsule de Boeshane.

Je ne suis jamais retourné sur cette plage autrement que dans mes souvenirs. J'étais si jeune. J'avais à peine douze ans quand je quittais la Péninsule à la mort de mes deux parents. Un oncle qui vivait sur une autre planète depuis des années m'a emporté avec lui et j'ai vécu la fin de mon enfance en regrettant la plage où j'avais eu tant de bons moments, et où j'avais surtout aussi tout perdu.

La Péninsule de Boe représente encore pour moi l'enfant que j'étais. Un enfant calme et gentil d'après mes souvenirs. Un enfant si différent de l'homme que j'allais devenir…

Mais c'est bien le nom de Boe que j'ai repris à présent. Comme pour boucler la boucle. Et parce que je n'ai plus rien de l'homme qu'était Jack Harkness. Plus rien de l'agent temporel qui portait le nom de famille de son oncle maternel. Plus rien de l'adolescent et l'enfant qui avait tant souffert de la mort de sa famille. Je ne suis plus que le nom d'un lieu, il n'y a plus qu'une plage aride sur mon visage… Plus qu'un nom, plus que des souvenirs. Voilà tout ce qu'il me reste, aujourd'hui.

Face de Boe… Ce nouveau chapitre de ma vie commence avec ce nom, celui qu'au final j'aurais le plus porté au cours de ma trop longue vie. Ce nom avec qui tout a commencé et tout se finit.

\- la vocation temporelle.

Le Cinquante-et-unième siècle qui débutait apportait de nouveaux espoirs pour ma vie mon oncle vivait sur une planète d'un système proche de la Péninsule. C'était aussi une planète colonisée par l'empire humain mais depuis des siècles déjà et elle était très urbanisée, contrairement à ma péninsule natale. Adolescent, et à l'école déjà, mes camarades me voyaient toujours comme un étranger, un « gars de la campagne »… Je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux.

Et il me fallait trouver ma voie. Et ce nouveau siècle m'apportait enfin de premières directions.

L'agence temporelle venait d'être fondée sur la planète natale de l'humanité. Ainsi, à dix-huit ans, j'avais décidé de tenter ma chance sur la Terre. On disait que là-bas, les humains et extraterrestres non-humains vivaient ensemble de façon plus harmonieuse, qu'il s'agissait d'une planète cosmopolite où personne n'était mis de côté. Je voulais voir si c'était vrai. Je voulais tenter ma chance sur cette nouvelle planète et laisser derrière moi mon enfance morne et solitaire.

Je voulais m'approcher du monde, je voulais en faire désormais partie.

Sur Terre, je découvrais les premières annonces de recrutement de l'agence temporelle. Elle avait été fondée plusieurs années plus tôt mais seuls des Solariens avaient rejoint cette agence à cette époque. Et je voulais faire quelque chose de nouveau, et de bien. Je voulais racheter ce que je voyais toujours comme des fautes : l'abandon de mon pauvre petit-frère, l'abandon de mes parents, l'abandon de mon oncle,… Je voulais recommencer ailleurs. Je voulais abandonner mon nom.

Je ne l'ai plus jamais utilisé. Je n'étais plus alors que la « Tête de Boe » ou « Face de Boe », le surnom que me donnaient les autres nouvelles recrues de l'agence. Une insulte certainement pour eux, les Solariens, mais moi, j'étais fier de porter ce nom. Il me rappelait d'où je venais.

Et aussi que j'étais le premier des miens à quitter ma Péninsule et à faire quelque chose d'important de sa vie. Je voyais dans cette agence temporelle un nouveau départ dans ma vie. Je voyais le début d'une vie meilleure, tournée vers le bien, tournée vers l'amélioration du monde.

A l'époque, tout comme le fut ensuite le Teselecta, l'agence avait pour premier but de réparer les plus grandes erreurs de l'Histoire. Nous pensions pouvoir changer le passé.

Comme le Docteur se moquerait de ma naïveté...

Mais j'y croyais J'avais vingt ans à cette époque. Et je me préparais à devenir un nouvel homme.

\- un agent du temps.

Les premiers mois, les premières années-mêmes, après que j'ai rejoint l'Agence du Temps, je fus formé dans une base de l'agence dans une station orbitale autour de Venus. J'y étais avec une vingtaine d'autres recrues, certaines idéalistes comme moi, courageuses voire un peu trop téméraires. Je fus le premier à venir de la Péninsule et on m'a alors attribué mon surnom de «Face de Boe». Mais je me suis quand même fait des amis. Et même parmi mes instructeurs…

Je devins rapidement l'un des nouveaux agents temporels et je m'en sentais très fier. Ces années furent le début pour moi d'un véritable âge d'or. À la fois, je voyageais pour la première fois dans le temps et, en même temps je découvrais la grande vie sur Terre : les bars, avec les alcools les plus exotiques ainsi les mœurs les plus exotiques et encore la sexualité la plus exotique…

Tous les agents du temps comme moi avaient cette même liberté de mœurs que je n'avais pas connue dans mon enfance et adolescence, que l'on ne trouvait pas dans le système d'Ipsos.

Je n'avais encore que vingt ans, mais je sentais que j'étais fait pour cette vie. Ce furent d'abord mes collègues qui me trainèrent dans les bars. Et cette vie, qui était si différente de tout ce que j'avais jusque-là connu, m'apportait une liberté nouvelle. Je trouvai enfin un moyen d'oublier mon douloureux passé, dans l'alcool, dans la drague et le sexe. Je m'y découvrais, dans ce monde de la nuit, un véritable don, du flirt le plus innocent au sexe le plus torride avec toutes les créatures humaines et extraterrestres, collègues et inconnus, présentes dans ces bars.

Et puis, nous voyagions dans le temps. Voir ces époques si reculées où les gens étaient si différents mais toujours autant touchés par nos charmes… Très vite, c'est la débauche qui a remplacé nos rêves de grandeur. La sexualité était devenue tellement libre au cinquante-et-unième siècle, qu'il n'y avait presque plus de plaisir à la chasse et nous commencions à « danser » avec nos ancêtres.

C'était un temps d'âge d'or pour tous et rapidement je devins l'un des premiers chefs de l'agence temporelle. Et c'est durant ces années aussi que je rencontrais mon premier amour…

\- profonde débauche.

John Hart était un peu plus vieux que moi, voyageur temporel parmi les premiers de l'agence. C'était également l'un de mes formateurs et ensuite l'un de mes premiers coéquipiers. Il a aussi été l'un des premiers à avoir fait changer les orientations de l'agence.

Mais surtout l'un des premiers qui a fait battre mon cœur, et pas seulement excité mon désir.

Nous étions désormais partenaires dans nos missions de voyages temporels. Et très vite nous sommes aussi devenus amants. Il était pratiquement mon double, mon exemple, mon modèle et, je pensais alors, mon grand amour. Nous avons commencé ensemble à voyager dans le passé, seuls.

En nous séparant progressivement de l'agence du temps, où il n'y avait déjà presque plus de vrai contrôle ou de vraie hiérarchie – ce dont John et moi, nous nous en fichions bien -, nous acquîmes une toute nouvelle liberté. Et notre vie, consacrée à visiter toutes les époques que nous voulions, où nous nous aimions de manière passionnée et ardente, ressemblait à la fois à une descente aux enfers et aux plus beaux délices du paradis. Et je pensais que tout cela durerait toujours.

Mais quelque chose a dû mal tourner…

Je dis « a dû » parce que j'ai été viré de l'agence temporelle, et on m'a enlevé une année entière de ma mémoire. John Hart était encore mon amant quand c'est arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas revu avant des années, des dizaines d'années. Des centaines d'années… Je suis devenu un criminel.

J'ignorais ce que j'avais pu faire, mais j'étais recherché. Avec mes milliards d'années, je n'ai toujours pas pu découvrir ce qui m'était vraiment arrivé. Mais ça a fait de moi l'homme que je suis.

Un homme meilleur cette fois. Tout tient parfois à une simple rencontre, à une simple escroquerie…

\- le jour du volcan.

Après cette année perdue, mes derniers souvenirs remontent à une cellule de prison.

Je devais être mis à mort mais j'ignore toujours pourquoi… En tout cas, ma petite tête est toujours attachée à mon corps. Il ne me reste plus qu'elle d'ailleurs.

J'étais en prison au cinquante-et-unième siècle, mais pas sur Terre. Mes geôliers m'ont demandé si j'avais une dernière faveur et j'ai demandé leur meilleure bouteille d'un alcool fort que j'avais goûté en Ecosse au XXIIème siècle sur Terre, du whisky. On a bu je ne sais combien de bouteilles avec mes deux geôliers, mais je sais que le lendemain matin, on s'est réveillé nus comme des vers dans le lit de ma cellule. C'étaient vraiment des joyeux lurons et de très bons amants. Ils m'ont ensuite libéré et pendant des années, on est restés en contact. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne Jack Harkness, en réalité.

Comme je sentais au fond de moi qu'il ne pouvait y avoir l'agence temporelle qui pouvait m'avoir effacé la mémoire, je me décidai à rester à l'écart de la Terre et de l'Agence.

Je récupérais juste mon bracelet temporel et m'effaçai moi-même du Cinquante-et-unième siècle. Avec John, nous parlions d'escroqueries temporelles. Je me décidai alors à vivre ma vie ainsi.

Et j'avais en mémoire le fameux jour du volcan de Pompéi.

Un agent temporel viendrait bien à un moment donné à cette époque. Il me fallait juste voler un vieux vaisseau dans une casse et le revendre à un agent temporel… Avant de laisser le volcan l'engloutir pour qu'il ne sache jamais que c'était une arnaque. John avait inventé l'arnaque.

Et c'était moi qui allais la rendre célèbre. L'arnaque du Jour du Volcan…

\- l'arnaque chuba.

Rouler les agents temporels dans la farine, comme on le dit sur Terre, agissait comme une sorte d'expiation de ma colère contre l'Agence temporelle. Plusieurs de mes arnaques sur Pompéi furent de grands succès et j'eus bientôt assez d'argent pour acheter un vaisseau chuba de dernière génération. D'occasion mais quand même en état de fonctionner.

Et avec ce vaisseau, je découvrais un vieux cargo médical vide, que j'imaginais vite faire mon bonheur et le malheur d'autres nouveaux agents temporels.

Du moins, je le pensais… Je ne voulais pas encore retourner à Pompéi. Je commençai à me lasser de cette Antiquité terrienne. Je me rendais alors au milieu du XXème siècle : au cœur de la ville de Londres. C'était le Blitz. Et c'était à nouveau le jour du volcan. Mais j'allais tirer un bien meilleur prix de cette ambulance rare et recherchée par les Agents du Temps. Une bombe allait me rendre riche.

\- une nouvelle identité.

Le Blitz, la guerre éclair, menée par le troisième empire allemand d'Hitler, était l'occasion parfaite pour une nouvelle escroquerie. Une bombe allait réduire à néant mon ambulance vide.

Je me rendais à Londres quelques jours avant l'explosion de cette bombe que j'avais déjà vue par le passé. Tout comme dans l'empire romain, je me choisis un nom pour me mêler à la population de l'époque. Et pour ce temps du Blitz, je pris l'identité d'un soldat américain, un certain capitaine de l'aviation, qui devait alors être présent dans la ville de Londres.

Il était mort au combat. Quelques jours plus tôt. Et prendre son identité fut très aisé.

Je pris alors son nom et m'habillais comme lui. Le manteau de sa division de l'armée américaine m'a accompagné dans toute la longue vie que j'ai menée ensuite. Jamais je ne l'aurais menée cette vie si je n'étais pas devenu cet homme, Jack Harkness, durant cette année 1942.

Je prenais donc sa place dans l'armée britannique. Même si je savais bien que je n'allais pas voir à rester ici très longtemps, je profitai quand même de ce laps de temps dans la peau de Jack Harkness pour draguer des soldats britanniques. J'imagine qu'ils ne voyaient dans ma « liberté de mœurs » que ma nationalité américaine. Ils étaient vraiment charmants et mon nouveau nom l'était aussi.

Et surtout, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'y associais complétement.

\- blitz de Londres.

Un soir, la nuit avant l'explosion de la bombe en fait, je fus invité par l'un des soldats britanniques que je draguais et répondais à mes flirts. Nous étions dans un hôtel militaire à boire un verre et je me figurais déjà comment pourrait se dérouler le reste de la soirée quand mon « ami » du jour m'invita à regarder les étoiles avec son télescope. Le Blitz n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour voir les étoiles, les télescopes permettaient surtout aux soldats de repérer les avions allemands.

Mais je me rappelais à ce moment combien j'aimais regarder le ciel étoilé la nuit avec mon petit-frère et mon père à la maison. Je ne voulais que le draguer et coucher avec lui. Mais j'acceptais sa proposition, comme pris de nostalgie de ce bon vieux temps, alors disparu depuis plusieurs vies déjà.

(…)

En regardant le ciel, en effet étoilé de Londres, je vis une jeune fille ou jeune femme accrochée à la corde pendante d'un zeppelin. Elle était blonde, jeune mais aussi très effrayée. C'était logique vu la distance qui séparait ses pieds du sol. Et pour ne rien arranger, nous entendîmes l'alerte résonner…

Les avions allemands arrivaient. Et cette jeune fille portait un T-shirt très spécial qui en faisait une cible facile : un T-Shirt avec un imprimé du drapeau du Royaume-Uni. Le genre de T-Shirt qu'on était sûr de ne pas trouver dans les années 1940. Le genre de T-Shirt que j'attendais de voir depuis des jours. Je rencontrais enfin un agent temporel. Et en plus, j'allais gagner sa confiance, puisque j'allais sauver sa vie… La jeune fille perdait espoir et finalement ses mains glissèrent le long de la corde.

Et elle tomba dans le vide, au milieu des feux des mitrailleuses des avions et des bombes qui déferlaient sur la ville endormie mais en alerte de Londres.


End file.
